


Liza On The Spot

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [16]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Hanging Out, Make you laugh, Neck issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Even death can't dampen her spirits. Or...something else.
Relationships: A little? - Relationship, Maybe Gabbie/Liza?
Series: ETNuary [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Liza On The Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Liza Day!
> 
> Cw: Gore, disembodied parts.

Whaaat!?

“Only ones left?”

“Yeah…I think somebody died after me, and then the others got out.

What I don’t understand is why I didn’t see DeStorm in the pool when I walked by.

And if he’s not where he died, then he either got buried like me, or-“

“Buried!?”

Double _whaaat!!?_

“How did you get out!?”

“It wasn’t that deep. It wasn’t even finished”.

“Oh”.

For a second there, I was gonna be like-

“Do you think Lauren and Jesse are still here then?”

“I don’t know. You’d think they woulda heard me calling Cedric every name in the book if that was the case”.

“Who’s Cedric-“

“Lucky you, you missed the Steampunk Psychopath”.

“Ooh. Sounds like a cartoon villain”.

“Yeah-a cartoon villain who told his stanking robots to rip out my heart”.

_Ohhh_ my.

Talk about cold-blooded!

Where’s Doctor Who when you need him!?

“Owww!! Sympathy pains, girl!”

“Thanks”.

I could see her eyes roving over my very handy necklace.

“What’s with the-“

“Eheh”.

I let go.

And woo~ there goes the ceiling-

“Liza”.

“Don’t-don’t mind me”.

“Liza-“

“Just-just a little lightheaded over here is all”.

“Liza. . .you…are…disembodied-“

“It’s okay. My body’s right there”.

I told this puppy to sit.

Forward-

Little more-

No, _bad_ puppy!

Not into the corner-

“You’re headless”.

“Yup. Look at me, getting ahead of myself-“

“You’re _headless”._

Poor girl is struggling!

“I-we saw the spray, that Harpy cut your-“

“Apparently I have a weak neck-“

“Liza, h _ow are you not freaking out right now!?”_

“-Can you give me a head start on my spinal cord? This body not know where it’s going!"

She stares at me like I sprouted another one, and helpfully obliges.

“Ugh-“

“That’s it! Just put it on there!”

“You need like a scarf, or something-

Hang on”.

_R-i-i-i-i-p-_

Gabbie’s hem dies an early demise.

“Here”.

I coordinate my body to take the stripe, and then tie it tight!

No more one-way trips to the floor today!!

Or…this morning!

“Thank you Gabbie, I love you-“

“I love you too”.

I admire my kick-a* reflection in the mirror-

“10/10 in the fashion department, though I’d like to think my 1800's spangled dress is a pretty great contender”.

“Why thank you, Madame Judge”.

The world-weary expression has vanished off of her face.

Phew!

Mission status: **Completed!!**

“Guess it’s time to leave this mansion for good”.

“Yeah, this little brown girl is out!!”

-Weird crackling from outside.

Just as soon as we said it.

…Raincheck?

**Author's Note:**

> Puns are wonderful.
> 
> 428 Vs. 417 Words.


End file.
